Secarik Kertas
by fumate
Summary: Seandainya Minho tidak melempar kertas bodoh itu saat ujian, tentu mereka tidak akan dihukum saat ini. / Stuck at summary / Highschool!AU. ThoMinho. Fluff, maybe? / Rated for content / Mind to review?


**Secarik Kertas**

A ThoMinho fanfiction

Rated for shounen-ai content

Maze Runner belong to James Dashner

This fic is mine

Don't like? Please don't read

* * *

"Waktu kalian mengerjakan adalah 90 menit. Harap tenang dan jika ada yang mencontek, segera laporkan ke saya"

Ruangan itu senyap. Tak ada suara apapun selain pensil yang beradu dengan kertas. Mungkin jika ada nyamuk , suara kepakan sayapnya dapat terdengar.

Setidaknya itu pada menit-menit awal.

Thomas menggerutu dalam hati ketika gurunya keluar. Kelas mulai dipenuhi suara bisik siswa, bahkan beberapa ada yang terang-terangan meminta jawaban dengan volume suara tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Lelaki itu mencoba mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya. Ia sudah belajar semalaman suntuk, dan ia tak mau mencontek kali ini. Terakhir kali ia menyalin jawaban Newt, pemuda _British_ itu malah dengan sengaja memberinya jawaban salah. Thomas harus menanggung malu karena dipajang di lapangan dengan papan bodoh bertuliskan 'SAYA TIDAK BELAJAR' tergantung di lehernya.

'Koagulasi? Rasanya sudah kuhafal semalam, tapi kenapa sekarang lupa lagi? Zat apa yang tergolong sol liofil?!'

Di saat Thomas hampir menyobek kertas ulangan karena frustasi, ia baru tersadar ada secarik kertas di pinggir mejanya. Lelaki itu menengok, kanan dan kiri. Nihil. Tampaknya tak ada yang melemparkan kertas padanya. Dengan hati-hati Thomas meraih kertas itu, membukanya sebelum membaca sederet kata yang tertera di sana.

_Hey Thomas, Wo Ai Ni itu artinya apa?_

_\- Minho_

Thomas mengernyit. Diliriknya Minho yang duduk di depan bangkunya. Setahunya, Minho bukan orang yang bodoh. Dia malas, nakal tapi Thomas tahu lelaki itu memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Minho tidak pernah keluar dari 3 besar kelas -walaupun dia tidak pernah menjadi yang pertama dan kerap menyalahkan Newt-.

_Demi Tuhan Minho, kita sedang ulangan kimia dan bukan bahasa. Lagipula bukankah itu bahasa nasionalmu?_

Thomas melemparkan kertas itu ke meja di depannya. Ia berusaha kembali fokus ketika decih kesal -yang ia asumsikan itu- Minho tak sengaja tertangkap telinganya. Kertas itu melayang sebelum mendarat di sisi pensilnya. Ketika ia buka, terdapat balasan dari Minho yang berbunyi:

_Aku orang korea dan bukan cina, _shuck-face_. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau jawab saja pertanyaanku!_

Lelaki itu mendesah, agak kesal karena waktunya terbuang percuma untuk pertanyaan tidak penting ini. Thomas tahu jawabannya, hanya saja terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

_Bukankah Korea dan Cina sama-sama di Asia?_

Dilemparnya kertas itu dengan ketus, berharap Minho menyadari ia tidak dalam mood untuk melakukan hal semacam ini. Sayangnya harapan sederhana itu pupus ketika kertas kumal itu dikembalikan lagi padanya.

_Jawab. Pertanyaanku._

Thomas mengerang kesal. Buru-buru ia jawab dan dilempar balik ke lelaki asia dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu.

_I Love You, puas?!_

Thomas kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal itu. Hanya 3 soal lagi yang belum ia jawab, dan ia berharap Zeus mau bermurah hati melempar Minho dengan petir asalinya agar pemuda itu tahu ia tak mau diganggu.

Dan sekali lagi, harapannya tak terkabul.

Demi celana dalam Mermaid Man, ia akan mencekik Minho seusai ujian jika pemuda itu menanyakan hal-hal konyol lagi.

_Love you too, shank._

Thomas berkedip. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata itu. Dan setelah ia mengerti, wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu yang membuncah. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memberontak keluar dari perutnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Thomas bersumpah, ia bisa melihat Minho tengah meliriknya dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

**END**

Bonus:

"Ini semua salahmu, _shuck-face_"

Thomas mendelik. Ya, ia tahu seandainya ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kertas itu, tentu mereka berdua takkan dijadikan pajangan di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi kan, tetap saja Minho turut andil. Kenapa ia yang sepenuhnya disalahkan.

"Dan seandainya kau tidak melemparkan gumpalan kertas lusuh itu ke arahku hanya untuk menyatakan cinta, kita tidak akan seperti ini"

Wajah Minho mulai dihiasi semburat merah muda. Hanya saja gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi tak memperbolehkan lelaki asia itu mengalah begitu saja.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Berteriak di speaker sekolah mengatakan 'HEY SEMUA, AKU CINTA THOMAS DAN DIA MILIKKU!'? Kau mau seperti itu, huh?"

_Itu ide gila_, pikir Thomas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur juga Minho tidak melakukan cara itu.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau tidak melakukan apapun sama sekali" sahut Thomas bersungut-sungut.

Minho mendesah pelan, menatap ke arah lain. "Seharusnya kau katakan saja kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Tak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu, Tom"

Thomas terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka Minho akan mengatakan hal itu. Seberkas perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya. Sesak. Seolah-olah oksigen yang ada di dunia tidak cukup untuknya.

Thomas berusaha tidak mendramatisir perasaannya.

"A-aku bu-bukannya begitu, a-aku h-"

"Mencari alasan bohong lain?" Minho masih menatap arah lain. Mungkin kecewa, dan itu membuat Thomas makin kelabakan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, hanya sa-"

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau bohong. Mungkin seharusnya aku pergi dan tak pernah me-"

Ucapan Minho terhenti ketika Thomas membungkamnya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah ciuman. Minho mengerjap. Ekspresi Thomas membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dengan semburat merah muda memenuhi wajahnya, mata yang terpejam erat serta alisnya yang menukik tajam membuat Minho mau tak mau tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat, Thomas melepaskan kontak lembut itu.

"Itu. Apakah dengan itu kau percaya aku tidak berbohong?" Thomas memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap Minho. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta -walaupun pada kenyataannya memang begitu-.

Minho tersenyum jahil. "Tidak," katanya. "Setidaknya belum cukup"

"Apa la-"

Kali ini giliran Minho yang memagut bibir Thomas lembut. Membawa mereka berdua ke sentuhan lembut yang memabukkan. Minho mendorong tengkuk Thomas, memperdalam ciuman itu. Sementara Thomas dengan refleks meletakkan tangannya di pinggang pemain basket andalan sekolah mereka.

Saat itulah, telinga mereka menangkap pekik kaget seseorang.

"ASTAGA! KALIAN BERDUA DISKORS SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

* * *

Alohaaa~ *lambai-lambai ala mis yunipers

/dilempar sabun

Hehe, first fic in this fandom :D Maaf gaje, fluff gagal, romance asin ala sinetron, dan OOC huhu. Saya belum bisa bikin sassy!Minho karna headcanon saya dia bakal berubah licik-mesum-tapi-manis gitu ke Tommy kita ;-;

_Thanks for reading. Some review and critics may help me to be better. Once again thanks for reading this klunk._

_Regards,_

**UltimateFujo**


End file.
